Krypto (Earth-One)
; Kapper | Identity = Secret | AlienRace = Kryptonian Canine | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Superman, Legion of Super-Pets; Space Canine Patrol Agents | Relatives = Vypto (great-grandsire, deceased), Nypto (grandsire, deceased), Zypto (sire, deceased) | Universe = Earth-One | BaseOfOperations = Doghouse of Solitude; Smallville | Gender = Male | Height = 25.5" | Weight = 40 lbs (18 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Kryptonian canine, who's breed has no counterpart on earth. | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Pet; Test Subject | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Otto Binder; Curt Swan | First = Adventure Comics Vol 1 210 | Last = Ambush Bug Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Krypto was originally baby Kal-El's dog while they were on Krypton. Jor-El, testing prototypes for the rocket that would eventually send Kal-El to Earth, decided to use Krypto as a test subject. However, Krypto's rocket was knocked off-course; the rocket drifted through space for years until it eventually landed on Earth, where Krypto was reunited with the now-teenaged superhero, Superboy. Due to the environment of Earth's yellow sun and lower gravity), Krypto possessed the same powers and abilities as his master, although his physical abilities were proportionate to his smaller size and species, similar to an ordinary dog vs. a human. Certain sensory abilities of Krypto's (senses of smell and hearing) would be more acute than those of Superman, just as an ordinary dog's senses would be more acute than those of an ordinary human. Krypto also had super-canine intelligence (approximately human level, though with his canine traits and interests still present). When fighting crime, Krypto usually wore a gold collar, a miniature facsimile of the famed Superman-"S" symbol for a dog tag, and a dog-sized version of Superman's cape. When not accompanying Superboy/Superman, Krypto spent much of his time romping through space; while on Earth, however, he stayed with the Kent family, posing as their pet dog, "Skip". In that identity, his guardians applied a brown dye patch on his back for a disguise which Krypto could burn off with his heat vision when he went into costume. Krypto had the distinction of belonging to not one but two organizations of super-animals; the 30th century Legion of Super-Pets, and the Space Canine Patrol Agency. | Powers = * * * * * * : Includes telescopic vision, microscopic vision, and X-ray vision * * * : As long as Krypto is charged under a yellow sun, he doesn't need to eat, breathe, or sleep. He is also impervious to extreme heat and cold. Able to survive indefinitely in a vacuum in a yellow sun system. | Abilities = * * : Had much higher than normal intelligence for a canine, about the level intelligence of a 5 or 6 year old child. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * * * Krypto had a canine behavior that could affect his effectiveness in heroism, before Kal-El trained him adequately. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Krypto | Recommended = | Links = * Krypto's Doghouse of Solitude }} Category:Dogs Category:Legion of Super-Pets members Category:Pets